Songs of Jeyna
by Penguins2Japan
Summary: So, I did two songfics for Jeyna. Very fluffy! I think If you want me to do more, review/comment or PM me. The cover artwork I found on google images.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wanted to write TWO songfic on JEYNA! YAY!**

**SONG ONE: Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele **

**For this songfic, Jason and Reyna are NOT together. And is set when Jason went missing and having him come back to the camp with Piper in his arms.**

* * *

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, oh_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay awhile_

_Just maybe you'd save me now_

Reyna remembers when she first fell in love with Jason. After years and years of hating him and fighting him, she starts to see the little cute appearances about Jason. But at first, she tried to ignore them. When she work on Circe's island, she heard those tales on how guys are pig and have no respect for girls. But when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase came, they release all of the pirates and destroyed her home. She and her sister were angry but then, she grew to thank them secretly. She realize that not all boys are jerk, pigs, or arrogant.

There was Jason. He proved her theory on men wrong. He showed her that he was different. That he will always be there for her. He promised her that he'll never leave her. And she believed him.

_Well, now it's etched in stone _

_That I can't survive alone _

_You have the missing piece_

_That I need so desperately _

Jason was the one thing that kept her standing. He protected her from monsters. From everything that could possibly hurt her. And she loved it.

But that morning when she went into his room and found him missing, she knew a part of her was missing too. All she wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and cry but she had a camp to run. She couldn't neglected her duties. She hid her emotions and ran the camp alone.

_Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

_It's like a splash of water to my face _

_When I suddenly realize _

_That you could never find a place_

_For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking_

Reyna kept hope that one day, soon, Jason will come back. She never gave up hope. He had promised her that he'll never leave. And she didn't want to stop believing him so she kept dreaming and hoping that one day, he'll be back and hers again.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay awhile_

_Just maybe you'd save me now_

_I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea_

_I'm only foolin myself._

_I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea_

And eight months later, he returned with Greek campers. She saw him smile ay her. She believed that he was finally hers again. She believed that he would stay again. She believed that her can save her once again.

But she was all wrong.

_I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea_

_I'm only foolin myself._

_I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea_

He was in arms with another Greek girl. The daughter of Venus (Aphrodite). Of course this would have happen. The daughter of Venus was more beautiful than her.

She have up hope that moment she saw him with her. She was only fooling herself to believed that Jason really cared about her.

**Hope you like that songfic! Y'all should really search up Kate Voegele. Not many have heard of her but I believe that she is really good. She's a pop singer.**

**Here is SONGFIC # 2**

**SONG TWO: White Horse by Taylor Swift.**

Reyna and Jason have been together for almost two and a half years. They began dating when he came back from the Prophecy of Seven war **(is that what it is called?). **They were a loving, beautiful couple. They were the Roman version of Percy and Annabeth.

But after two years of being together, Reyna notices that Jason has been getting distanced from her. He barely say he loves her anymore. He's going out more. Leaving camp more.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

But she didn't anything. She was always lost in his beautiful sky blue eyes. She believed there was the chance that they'll live happiky ever after but that was just in her dream.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

She wasn't a princess. She knew life wasn't a fairytale. But yet, she believed that Jason was her Prince and she was his Princess. She believed that their love was a fairytale.

But she was wrong.

He let her down. He promised her love but he didn't give it to her.

Because apparently, he gave all his love to that Greek girl, Piper. And all along, he told her she was just a friend. Nothing more than that. He told her that she was the one. But yet, never told her three simple but powerful words, 'I love you'. And Reyna, she didn't notice. She still believed that this was her fairytale. Her love story. Her happy ending.

Except it was all a lie.

Sure, in the beginning of their relationship they were in love, but somehow, Jason fell in love with Piper. And that changed everything.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

She still dreamed of marrying Jason on day. She knew he was the forever she wanted. And she believed she was his too.

But when she caught Piper and Jason together, kissing. Her dreams crushed and her walls were built-up, even higher than ever.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

When she heard that Piper dumped him, she found him on her doorsteps, begging for forgiveness. Begging for her to take him back.

He told her that Piper charmspoke him to going out with him. That the relationship he had with Piper was just a lie.

But Reyna knew he was lying. Piper told her she was sorry. She knew that Piper barely ever uses her charmspeaking anymore. And in Jason's blue eyes, she could see that he was lying.

Even though, she always wanted him to beg for her, everything has changed.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

But she knew that this wasn't her fairytale. That he wasn't her prince and she wasn't his princess.

So, she told him sorry and walked away. She couldn't give him another chance. Because that was his second chance.

* * *

**Wow. I am done! Hope y'all like it! If you want me to continue, tell me by reviewing or is it commenting now? But if you do want me to continue, please send in songs I should do. Thanks for reading! Love y'all!  
~Penguins2Japan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I will continue! :) **

**SONG THREE: White Lies written by Penguins2Japan. I wrote this song myself! :) I wrote it in 2011. I would like to I am Reyna daughter of Bellona for being my first reviewer! **

**Hope y'all like this!**

* * *

**White Lies **

_I waited for my forever_

_I waited for my fairytale_

_But all I ever got_

_Was your stupid little_

_White Lies_

Reyna waits and waits, for the war to be over, so she can see Jason once again. Jason promised her he will come back soon and for her.

After days and days of waiting, she gets a IM from Jason. He promised her that they'll be back soon. He told her he loved her but what she didn't know was that after the IM, he started to kiss Piper.

_We go out together_

_But you'll be acting as if_

_I don't exist_

_Checking out_

_Every single girl_

_Flirting 24/7_

She and Jason gotten together after the war. They became the power couple of Camp Juniper.

One day, while on a date, Jason was acting different. He was more cocky and arrogant than ever. All of the girls have been spooning over him since the war ended. And at first Jason ignore them. He has always had his beautiful girlfriend by his side. But as weeks go by, Jason started to like the attention he was getting. So, whenever he was out, he would flirt with those girls, even when Reyna was by his side.

_Do you even care?_

_I guess not_

Does he even care that Reyna goes home crying every time their date was over? Does he even notice when Reyna would pretend to be happy? Does he even care anymore?

_I'm so sick of of it all_

_So done with all your_

_Stupid little white lies_

_Telling me I'm beautiful_

_Then going out with some fake blonde_

_Baby, I just don't believe anymore_

Reyna goes out alone to New Rome, to find Jason having dinner with some fake blonde demigod. She watches as Jason carefully puts his hand on top of hers with a smile, showing off his cute little scar that she loves so much.

Then she saw something that broke her into pieces. She saw him lean over to cover her mouth with his, giving her a sloppy french kiss.

She gave up. Reyna finally gives up after watching Jason give the fake blonde that kiss. She marches into that diner, punches him across the face, and broke up with him.

_So listen up baby_

_I'm not gonna repeat myself_

_Here I go:_

_You better watch your back_

_And all those other girls back_

_Real close_

_Cause you'll never know_

_(Oh, you'll never know)_

_When I turn one of your _

_Stupid little white lies _

_Against you_

_Burning down your dreams_

_Killing your looks_

_Crushing your charm_

_This is my revenge _

_For all those_

_Stupid little white lies_

Reyna plans to get revenge Jason and all those girls. Nobody hurts or ruin Reyna. Shes unstoppable.

_So you better watch out_

_For all those white lies_

_Cause the next time around_

_I will be so much more cruel_

Reyna writes rude messages all over Jason's room, warning him. She smashes, breaks, cuts, and destroys his stuff. And above his bed, she cuts the words, WATCH OUT, onto the wall.

* * *

**That's the end! I really hope you like it. (NO HATE TOWARDS FAKE BLONDES!) It's just that Reyna has brown hair so yeah... give me songs suggestions and I might try them out! :)**

**OH! Follow me on twitter! PM me your twitter name and I'll five you mine since mine is on private setting! I want some followers!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

More songfics for JEYNA! Yay! I also wrote this song! (btw, I wrote lyrics for fun :D)

**Song called It's Not Alright by Penguins2Japan and is © (copyrighted) to Penguins2Japan. Note: I been writing this song for a while but I don't believe it's done but I really want to post this up so yay!I'm going to type the song first then the story. You should read the song to understand the story! I hate writing songs that rhyme so yeah...**

* * *

Off to the distance

In a blink of a eye

Played in fat motion

I could barely stand

So motionless

So in shock

You lie there barely breathing

Nightmares

Taking over

Darkness surrounding

Rainy days conquer

And it's not alright

It'll never be alright

It's not alright

Not being able to see you

But yet I can feel you

It's not alright

To know you're really gone

And I didn't get a

Goodbye

I go back

Everyday

Back to that very spot

The spit that we first met

First date

First kiss

First time we fell in love

And the very spot that

took you away from me

It's not alright

Believing you're still here

Seeing you there

When it's just a lie

It's not alright

Having all of them

Stare in pity

OH!

It's not alright

That I'm here alone

Trying to move on

When everything

Reminds me of you

Today was the day for

happily ever after

Not goodbye

Dressed in white

Not in black

Happy tears

Not sad ones

Smiling

And not crying my heart out

It's not alright

Our happy ending

Turned into

A disaster

It's not alright

Our special day

Turned into my worst nightmare

Oh it will never be alright

Because you're never

Going to hold me tight

And kiss me hard

Ever again

Reyna stands there in shock as he watches the scene unfold ahead of her. There was blood. Lots of it. And shatter pieces of glass everywhere. Polices, ambulances, and fire trucks were coming into the scene. So many noises yet she can't hear a thing. She ignores the shouts and everyone as she runs to him. Holding him tight. Not caring about the blood, polices, paramedics, anyone. And she hears him say his last 'I love you' and she finally broke down in tears.

She stares at the spot which is covered in flowers and photos with tears in her eyes. She can't believe he was actually gone. The love of her life was taken away from her. Their spot took him away. Their spot created them and also ruined them.

But she feels him. Like he's within her. Protecting her. Loving her. But she can't hold on to him.

She sees him in the distance. Walking towards her with that ridiculous smirk that hired off his cute scar. He tries to reach out and scream for him but he vanishes in thin air.

She wished she could have been faster. To push him away from that car. To call for his attention. To not asked him to meet her if she knew he would be taken away from her.

Everyone looks at her with pity and she hates it. Sure, they were his friends too but they weren't in love with him. Didn't share that bond with him like she did.

She dresses in black today. Her make-up is smearing and running down her cheeks. She's crying her heart out. Yet today was suppose to be their forever. She was suppose to be in white. With happy tears. And a smile. To become Mrs. Jason Grace but today, her world came crushing down.

That's the end of this songfic! Sorry if it sucks, I'm on my iPod and I dont have inspiration.


End file.
